


Things you said...

by Shinkukka



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Talk about death, things you said that -meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkukka/pseuds/Shinkukka
Summary: bunch of drabbles I might or might not writeeverything will be eiwata/wataei, but I'll add additional tags when I get more of these donerating shouldn't change, neither should category, but I'm not making any concrete promises





	1. ...when you thought I was asleep

” _Wataru, are you sleeping?_ ”

Wataru could hear Eichi’s soft whisper behind his back. The room was dark and Wataru couldn’t see too well, so it must’ve been the middle of the night. He was about to answer to Eichi, but before he could make some kind of noise to let Eichi know he was awake, he could hear Eichi speak up again.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.”

Something in the tone of Eichi’s voice stopped Wataru from letting him know that he was in fact awake.

He could feel Eichi shift a little.

“You know, I’m so glad you exist Wataru. I’m so glad I was able to live at the same time as you,” Eichi said in a quiet voice, and suddenly Wataru became very aware of himself.

“I’m happy to be alive whenever I’m with you. Even right now, just sleeping next to each other makes me overflow with this funny feeling of happiness. And there’s no one else I’d wish to share this feeling with, other than you.”

Wataru felt like he was a child, stealing cookies from the cookie jar when no one was looking.

“This probably sounds silly. No, this probably sounds stupid. Once again I’m reminded that I’m nowhere near your level, because you’d be able to make the same thing sound so much better. You have such a great way with words, Hibiki Wataru, I’m jealous~”

It took all of Wataru’s self-control to not turn around to embrace Eichi at that moment. Letting Eichi know at this point that he had heard everything would probably ensure that something like this would never happen again, and Wataru was getting _really_ curious of what Eichi might say next.

“At least you never fail to entertain me, Wataru, my Wataru. You never fail to surprise me with your extravagant words and your flamboyant gestures. But it’s okay, that’s what I love about you. And I love you a lot, I guess – I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever really loved anyone before you. It feels nice, loving you,” Eichi’s voice was softer than Wataru had ever heard it before.

Maybe it was the silence of the night, or the situation they were in, or maybe the words he was saying, Wataru couldn’t put his finger on it. In fact, Wataru could hardly think about anything over sensation of the beating of his heart in his chest and the burning of his cheeks.

Wataru heard Eichi shift around again, and soon Eichi’s warmth was even closer than it was before.

“I love you.”

Wataru could hear a small hint of desperation in Eichi’s voice.

“Please stay with me, don’t leave me, please.”

After that, Eichi was quiet. Wataru waited for a minute, then another, and Eichi didn’t say another word.

When Wataru was able to detect Eichi’s soft, even breathing, he finally dared to turn around.

The sight waiting for him resembled something out of a painting. Wataru brought his hand to gently brush through Eichi’s hair for a while, before he wrapped his hand around Eichi, bringing him close.

 _You have nothing to worry about,_ he thought.

_I’ll be here for you. I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a dear friend


	2. ...when you were scared

_“What if I’ll end up alone. I don’t want to be left alone again.”_

When Eichi heard the words, he stopped everything he was doing. It was quiet, but enough for Eichi to hear. He lowered the book he had been reading to turn to look at Wataru.

Wataru had his head buried into his arms, next to Eichi’s legs, as he sat at the side of his bed.

Eichi had always hated hospitals, and the sight he could currently see didn’t exactly help things. He closed his book, putting it to the bedside table so he could move his fingers through the hair that reminded him of moonlight.

“It’s going to be okay Wataru. I’m not going anywhere,” he tried to reassure the other, but Eichi wasn’t completely sure would he have even fooled himself.

“When I saw you collapse like that, I honestly didn’t know what to do. I panicked. I couldn’t stop thinking about the worst-case scenario,” Wataru said with a quiet voice, turning his head to face Eichi’s. “I’m still thinking about it. I don’t know what I’d do without you, Eichi.”

The look on Wataru’s face absolutely broke Eichi’s heart. He brushed his hand against Wataru’s cheek before offering his left hand for Wataru to hold. After a quick moment of hesitation, Wataru picked himself up to take it with both of his hands, now leaning against the hospital bed with his elbows.

Eichi’s right hand returned to calmly brush through Wataru’s hair.

“I’m fine, Wataru. I will be fine. It wasn’t anything serious and the doctors only want to keep me here for a couple of days because they don’t believe that the best place for me right now would be at home with you,” Eichi said calmly, thanking whatever forces there might be looking over the earth they lived on for sounding more convincing this time.

“I thought I lost you,” Wataru whispered, loud enough for Eichi to hear.

“But you didn’t. I’m still alive and kicking. The world isn’t getting rid of me this easily Wataru, not when I have you.”

“What if I lost you?”

“Wataru-“

“I can’t lose you. I can’t.”

“Wataru you aren’t listening to me.”

“Losing you would kill me. I’m-“

Eichi grabbed Wataru’s hair, pulling it enough to get Wataru’s attention. When Wataru turned to face him, he let go of his hair and moved his hand to the back of his head to keep it in place.

“Wataru, you need to stop and take a deep breath. I’m fine. I’m still here, and I’m not going to leave you. I promise,” Eichi’s voice was almost a whisper.

He could feel Wataru’s hands squeeze his.

“You can’t promise that though, can you?”

Eichi suppressed the urge to sigh.

“Just trust me Wataru. I’m going to be okay. We are going to be okay. Nothing will stop me from spending the rest of our lives with you, I promise.”

Wataru took a moment to let Eichi’s words sink, before he breathed out. He brought the hand he was holding to his mouth, leaving a couple of small kisses on it.

“I’m- I’m sorry. You made me worry. I’m scared,” Wataru breathed out.

“It’s okay,” Eichi said, bringing their faces together, resting his forehead against Wataru’s. “I’m sorry I made you worry.”

Eichi gave Wataru a moment before closing the distance between their lips.

_I’m sorry I made you scared. You deserve better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a friend who deserved something good


End file.
